You Care
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "Alvin, as my boyfriend, you're supposed to care about these things." "But I don't care!"


**You Care**

"…So, I was thinking I'd go with the ultra pink instead of regular pink because it goes better with these shoes…" Brittany moved her feet to model the shoes for her less than interested counterpart. Alvin held back a groan of boredom as he slid further down in the department store chair. She threw down the sweaters she was holding and picked up two different ones. "_Or _I could get the lavender pink or the light pink! They both make my eyes look bluer." She batted her lashes and held the two sweaters against her, showing Alvin her icy blue orbs. "Plus, they go great with-"

"Stop, stop, _stop_!" Alvin yelled, reaching his breaking point on the discussion about pink. "You have been going on about pink sweaters for an hour!"

Brittany glared. "So?"

"_So?"_ Alvin nearly lost it. "Brittany, I'm sick of hearing about clothes, I'm sick of hearing about pink, and, frankly, I'm sick of hearing you talk!"

Brittany's jaw fell, feeling insulted by his rant. "Alvin, as my boyfriend, you're supposed to care about these things." She explained as if it were a rule everyone knew about.

"But I _don't _care!"

Brittany gasped. "You don't care?" She was truly insulted now.

"No, I don't care." Alvin repeated. "You never talk about anything interesting, and I can't take it anymore!"

"Well, I have to listen to you talk about soccer and football and all those other sports that I don't care about!"

"No, you don't." Alvin huffed. "I never talk about sports; I never get a chance to because you never shut up!" Brittany's expression softened as she became quiet. No words came to mind to retaliate in the verbal battle. "Wow, I think this is the longest you've gone without talking." Alvin laughed.

Brittany narrowed her eyes but didn't look up at the deriding chipmunk. "You know, you're right, Alvin." She said quietly. "But just because I talk, that doesn't mean you listen. You never listen!" She exclaimed, clutching the two sweaters in her hands. "Not only that, but you are constantly putting me down and tease me. That should've been a dead give away that you didn't care." Her voice cracked.

Alvin's expression softened at her tone. "Britt…"

"Well, for now on, you won't have to hear me talk about anything you don't care about…" She threw a glare at him before doing the same with the sweaters she was holding. "Because we're through!"

Alvin's look turned unreadable. He turned and watched Brittany stomp out of the retail store. He dropped the disgustingly pink items and jogged up to her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm surprised you care." She rolled her eyes at him as she continued her angry saunter and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring straight ahead, refusing to look at the boy following her.

"But you can't go."

Brittany stopped and turned to face him. "Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" She twisted her face at him.

Alvin smirked. "You can't go because I was your ride here." He told her smartly.

Brittany blinked few times, her mind racing for a decent retort. "Well…I can walk." She finally said, turning and stomping down the mall corridor, holding onto the dignity she had left.

Alvin continued smiling to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled. "Your house is two miles from here." He pointed out.

Brittany slowed her pace. She was not the type of girl to do any excessive exercise, so two miles was a big deal; Alvin knew that. She tilted her chin upward. "I- it'll be good for me." She spoke, her back turned to him. She quickly made her way through the mall doors before Alvin could bring up something else.

* * *

Brittany looked around her lunch table at all her friends laughing and having a good time. They seemed to find some sort of enjoyment in one of the basketball player's stories about… well, basketball. She glanced down the table at Alvin. He was laughing and enjoying himself just like everyone else at the table. It was as if he didn't even care about their break up. She crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout. "It figures…" She mumbled to herself.

"So, I'm twenty minutes late for the game, I rush out of the locker room, onto the court, and I realize…" The sportsman paused to snicker along with his teammates who had witnessed the event. "I'm not wearing shorts!"

The table erupted in laughter while Brittany rolled her eyes and Alvin simply chuckled. "Wow, no comment from Britt?" One of the other athletes asked.

Brittany ignored the dispute instigating comment. "You haven't talked all day." One of her cheerleader friends stated.

"She must have laryngitis." Another boy spoke up. "There's no way Brittany can go a whole day without talking." The table laughed.

Brittany rolled her eyes all the while taking another glance toward Alvin. She couldn't tell what his reaction was to the conversation because he hung his head. She assumed he agreed. "I was wondering why today was so peaceful." The teens laughed again at the comment made at Brittany's expense.

"Alright, that's enough." Alvin spoke up.

Brittany looked back up at him. His eyes were narrowed toward the laughing teens. "Alvin, we're just joking."

"I don't care."

"Dude, calm down. We were just pushing her buttons, like you do."

"That's different!"

"How?" Everyone grew silent as they watched expectantly, waiting for Alvin's response.

Brittany was more curious than anybody. Alvin shifted his gaze from one side of the table to the other before his eyes landed on Brittany. She eyed him, silently asking him the same question but somehow having a different effect on him. "I, uh… it just is!" He continued to glare at his surrounding peers. "No one is allowed to push Brittany's buttons. If anyone is going to push any kind of button of hers, it's gonna be me!"

They were quiet at first. Brittany smiled as she watched her friends sit awkwardly around the table. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Alvin looked around for Brittany but was temporarily blinded by the crowd of students quickly headed, but in no real hurry, to class. As the crowd began to thin out, the pink clad chipette became more visible.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and was moving toward the exit. He jogged up to her side and uncertainly stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So…" He chuckled awkwardly. Brittany stopped and turned to face him, raising her brow dauntingly. "I, uh," He gestured toward her sweater. "I see you went with the lavender pink. You're right, it does make your eyes look bluer." He smiled that infamous smile that made girls swoon.

Brittany was one of those girls. She broke out into a grin, her eyes practically glazing over with joyful tears. "Oh, my God," Her voice broke as she pulled Alvin into a hug.

Alvin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. "What?"

Brittany sniffled. "You _do _care."

**Yeah, it's another Albritt. You got a problem with that?**

**I based this story off of an episode of Spongebob. One thousand cool points to whoever knows which episode it was!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
